


More Hues of RED

by IsTheMedia



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles of the third threesome that I have grown to love through this fandom. </p><p>Still no beta please forgive mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odd One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [your_bro_joe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/gifts).



> RED Scout starts feeling like he's the odd one out after a talk with the BLU Scout.

**Odd One**

 

“...so....dude...” RED Scout began, glancing slightly at the other Scout. It was an agreement between the teams; while in the city there were allowed to fraternize with one another; so long as it didn't affect they're fighting on the field afterwards. So there they were, both the Scouts, chilling out in an alley behind some dive, just talking.

 

“Yeah?” The BLU asked as he snapped his gum.

 

“You seriously fucking your team's Spy an' my team's Sniper?”  
  
“What's it to ya?”  
  
“Jus'...dude, they're _dudes_!” The RED exclaimed.

 

“Kinda know that.”

 

“You queer!?”  
  
“Uh, yeah,” BLU said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“Don't deny you fuck—wait what?”

 

“I said yeah. I'm gay,” BLU said.

 

RED stared at the other like he grew a second head. “THE FUCK!? How the fuck are you gay!?”  
  
“I dunno, genetics, biology whatever shit Doc knows about. Dude what's the problem?”

 

“I-it's just, ya know...fuck! You're gay!?”  
  
“Is it that much of a shock?”  
  
“FUCK it is!”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Cuz I might be then!” RED yelled.

 

“We ain't the same dude, dude. Jus'....ya know fucking freaky similar. Jus' cuz I'm gay doesn't me you are.”

RED stayed quiet. This was too weird. It's not like he had a problem with gay guys, just never thought _he'd_ be one. Or his BLU doppelganger either. But BAM! Here he is telling him flat out that, yeah he's fucking straight as a rainbow.

 

“...how'd ya know?”  
  
BLU shrugged. “Dunno...jus' never cared about stuff my bros talked about...ya know tits and shit like that. They got me a few porno rag an' yeah some of the photos in them were nice, but they never did _anythin'_ for me.”  
  
“So that made you realize you were gay?”  
  
“No, the facts that a few weeks later I bought a wrestlin' magazine like a week or so later an' got all bothered by the guys in that got me realizin'.”  
  
“You wank off to wrestlin' mags?”

 

“At first,” BLU checked his watch and got himself off one of the boxes that they were using as a makeshift chair. “I'm outta here, Snipes and Spy are probably gonna be stumblin' outta that bar any minute.” He grinned. “Gotta keep my guys safe ya know?”

 

“Y-yeah...sure...see ya,” RED nodded and watched as his BLU counterpart took off down the street. Getting up he started back to RED base.

 

His BLU self was right. They weren't the same guy. So just because the BLU was gay didn't mean he was...right?

 

But then why was it bugging the fuck out of him?  
  
Once back on the base he made his way to the infirmary. He was lucky RED Medic was alone. He knew that him the their Heavy were fucking rabbits. Especially when there was a break between rounds.

 

“Herr Scout? Vhy are you here? Shouldn't you be out vith zhe rest?”  
  
“....Doc....can I...um...talk ta ya about somethin'?”  
  
The German blinked slightly shocked at the uncertainty the normally cocky American had. “Ja....close then door.”


	2. It's Gonna Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout and Medic have a talk

**It's Gonna Be Okay**

 

The RED's Medic sighed as his pinched the bridge of his nose. He listened to their Scout go on about finding out that the BLU Scout was gay and _had known_ about his sexuality for quite sometime, and he it bothered him.

 

“So...how did ya know Doc? I mean wit' you and tonsa-- er...Heavy?”

 

Medic blinked in shock again. Scout detained himself form insulting his lover. Maybe this uncertainty was a blessing in disguise.

 

“Vell...I do not zhink zhat vould help you out Scout.”  
  
“Why the fuck not?!”  
  
“Because I vhas aware of mein....preference, before meeting mein Heavy,” the Medic said.

 

“...oh yeah....well, the before that? How did you know?”  
  
“Scout,” Medic sighed. “Sexuality is a zhing zhat is very hard to understand. Sometimes it can even change under some circumstances.”  
  
“...so I'm shit outta luck with this, huh?” Scout sighed. “Fucking hell...”  
  
“....zhis conversation....it vhas not zhe start of zhese zhoughts, ja?”

 

Seeing the runner tense briefly confirmed that suspicion. “S-so what? What would that hafta do wit anythin'?”

 

Medic sat besides him on the examination table. “You are...scared ja? Vere raised vith knowing zhat homosexuality is wrong?”

 

Scout nodded slightly. His family were sticklers about going to church every Sunday.

 

“And yet...here you are finding yourself questioning vhat they told you vas right.”  
  
“Y-yeah...” Scout swallowed some, mouth gone dry by how Medic hit the nail on the fucking head.

 

Medic sighed slightly. “Come back here tomorrow. I may have somezing to help you.”  
  
“Really? Doc you're the best!” Scout grinned; and as much as the German didn't want to admit it, seeing the young man beam like that made his heart flutter slightly. Scout hopped off the table. “So same time tomorrow Doc?”  
  
“Ja.”  
  
“Cool! I'll be here!” He turned and ran out....only to peek his head in the doorway once more. “And...ya know...thanks again Doc, I mean it.”

 

Medic's heart did another little flutter as he watch the Scout leave. “Gott...vhat did I get myself into?”


	3. Let's Give It A Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic give Scout and Heavy his plan.

**Let's Give It A Try**

 

“Am not sure about this Doktor,” Heavy said.

 

“I'm with the big guy on this...I don't wanna be messin' anythin' up between tha two of ya,” Scout agreed. “And besides....ain't I, ya know, s'pose ta like you guys like that first?”

 

“You are missing zhe point,” the Medic stated. “Ve vill forgit zhis if you do not feel anyzhing vith zhis Scout. Vith Heavy und me you are safe...as for zhat second part, if you don't end up feeling anyzhing zhen it vould also be a success, ja?”   
  
Scout swallowed and nodded some' slowly getting it.

 

He came back like the German told him too. When he did, he saw the Russian in the infirmary as well. He was about to leave thinking they were going to get all intimate and shit, but the doctor called him in and told him he had a proposition...

 

To try going out with him and Heavy, and see if that would help clear up any questions he had. They promised not to tell anyone if it didn't go anyway or judge him during the little experiment. Scout wanted to take up the offer....

 

Scout looked to the big Russian. He wasn't sure how much he agreed with the Medic's plan, or if he was just going with it because the German wanted him too.

 

“....hey Big Guy.....what would you say?”  
  
“Me?” Heavy blinked, the way Scout asked him was...actually very nicely.   
  
“Who else? It is Doc's idea...but ya know....y-you should be the one to make the final call man.”  
  
Hmm, this is a whole new side to the runner that the Russian has never seen before. This _thing_ must be bothering him so much that he doesn't want to mess up his possibly one and only chance on getting it figured out.

 

It was kinda nice.

 

“Da...I vill be fine vith this too.”

 

Scout blinked and looked between the two older men. And for some strange reason he felt a pleasant heat settle in the middle of his chest.   
  



	4. Slowly It Begins

**Slowly It Begins**

 

Okay...this wasn't so bad...a bit weird but it wasn't bad...

 

It was actually kinda nice.

 

It's been...what fourth, fifth day of this experiment Doc suggested? Yeah that sounded about right. They were on a brief release from the battles and the two older men decided a small trip into the city would do them some good.

 

And that's how Scout found himself here. Having dinner with both the Medic and the Heavy. And as much as it should freak him out...it didn't. It actually felt really, nice...

 

And would be so much better if their waitress would stop hitting on him.

 

“Here you go,” the bubbly brunette smiled at Scout as she set the drinks down, placing caosters underneath them as she did. “And a special one for you.” She gave Scout a wink. “Your food will be ready shortly.” And with that she was gone.

 

Scout glanced down at the coaster, and blushed. “..she gave me her number...”

 

Both Medic and Heavy chuckled at the runner's embarrassment.

 

“Aw c'mon guys! This ain't funny!”  
  
“Verzeih mir Scout, but this is very entertaining.”

 

“Yer a sadist Doc.”  
  
It wasn't so bad. He would have ranted and raved id it was anyone else poking fun at him, but, for some reason it was alright for the German and the Russian...because he knew they didn't mean it.

 

When the meal ended and Scout's blush, from the waitress insisting she escorts them out, fades the German suggests they make their way back to the RED base.

 

“Vell Scout? Vhat did you zhink of tonight? Of course, ignoring zhe frauline.”  
  
“Not bad...kinda, ya know, nice,” Scout shifted some and stopped his walking. “H-hey Doc?”  
  
“Ja?” The German asked as he turned to Scout.

 

“...um....this, this thing-- um, ya know....ca-can we keep going with it?” The young American asked.

 

The Medic blinked slightly shocked.

 

“You mean, you vant to--”  
  
“Yeah!” Scout cut him off quickly his blush back to full power. “If....I you and Big Guy want me...I mean want me to.”  
  
The German looked over to his large lover, who in turn gave him a look, then back to Scout.

 

And the American felt his heart drop.

 

None of them talked for the rest of the walk back to the base. Scout only gave them a curt nod before heading off to his room, sprinting down the hall. Medic frowned and sighed as he and Heavy went off to the Russian's room.

 

“You like leetle Scout, da Doktor?” Heavy asked the German as he prepared for bed.

 

“Vas!?” Medic blushed and jumped somewhat.

 

“Is true then?”  
  
“Schatz...I--”  
  
“Is alright. Scout maybe annoying and pain, but has proved to be more,” Heavy said and placed a hand on the Medic's shoulder.

 

“Ja, zhis side of him is very interesting. So vell-mannered...”  
  
“We tell him is alright, da?”  
  
Medic looked up to Heavy. “Are you alright vith zhis Schatz? You vere not so, pleased vith zhe idea at first.”

 

“Leetle Scout has grown on me. Da I am sure.”

 

The German smiled softly. “Ve vill talk to Scout in zhe morning.” He gave the larger man a soft kiss.  


End file.
